Forgivenness
by Angel Luckovich
Summary: La ha buscado por años, ahora la ha encontrado, finalmente le dirá lo que ha querido expresarle.


Forgiveness

Te fijaste la meta de encontrarla y de dar con ella. ¿Con qué motivo? Aún no lo sabías. Tus compañeros de equipo al principio se quedaron atónitos ante la noticia que les dabas. Pero cuando vieron que hablabas en serio y que le dabas tanta importancia al asunto, te apoyaron… a su estilo, claro está.

Y después de 6 meses, tú búsqueda daba resultado. La habías encontrado. No puedes decir que fue fácil, su nombre era totalmente diferente y trazar su recorrido luego de 13 años no fue la misión más fácil que hayas tenido en tu vida, pero todo eso ya lo imaginabas. Lo primero que supiste fue que dejó Moscú para irse a Helsinki, y luego de muchos rodeos supiste que hacía 10 meses había vuelto a la capital rusa. ¿La razón? A lo que lograste saber la salud de Lakeia Kruszel – su nuevo nombre- había decaído notoriamente. Los doctores le habían diagnosticado un cáncer que se había esparcido rápidamente en todo el cuerpo de la mujer.

Estabas en el hospital, incluso sin verla, sabías que en ese momento estabas mucho más cerca de ella que en cualquiera de los 13 años que habían transcurrido. Te acercaste tímidamente a la recepción del hospital, no porque así fueras, sino porque el momento te hacía actuar así.

Kruszel, Lakeia- dijiste a la recepcionista.

¿Es de la familia?- te cuestionó, te pusiste algo nervioso de que no te dejara entrar.

Sí- contestaste cruzando los dedos para que no te pidiera una identificación.

Tercer piso, cuarto 125- replicó dándote una tarjeta de visitante.

La tomaste y la prensaste al bolsillo de tu pantalón. Esperaste el elevador y subiste al tercer piso. Tu corazón latía fuertemente y tratabas de ignorar el nerviosismo que el constaste palpitar te hacía sentir. Te ubicaste fácilmente en los pasillos y así encontraste la habitación. Parecía que estaba dormida en ese momento, pues las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas. Respiraste profundamente y entraste.

Sin duda era ella. Aunque también podrás afirmar que había cambiado. Su cabello rojizo y rizado había desaparecido y el rostro angelical aún estaba ausente, pero podías asegurar que en su cara había una gran sensación de paz. Y eso fue lo que te llamó más la atención.

Observaste con tranquilidad la habitación, rosas, globos con mensajes, fotografías, y demás cosas. Te sentiste feliz, ella nunca supo lo que era vivir sin personas que la amaran y se importaran por ella. Te dio curiosidad el mirar las fotos, así que te acercaste a la pequeña mesa para verlas. En una estaba ella con un hombre que no conocías, tenía alrededor de unos 45 años, su esposo posiblemente. No podías- o no querías- creerlo, pero ¿por qué no? De todos modos te tuvo a los 18 años y cuando te abandonó, tenía mucha vida por delante. La otra fotografía era de ella y 3 niñas – sus hijas- y quedaste asombrado (aunque hubieras preferido ni siquiera pensarlo) de ver que la menor – o a quien consideraste la menor- era idéntica a ti en cabellera y mirada. Detrás de esas dos, viste como un tercer portarretratos se escondía. Inimaginable para ti, 3 fotos se veían en él, tu madre, y padre el día de la boda, otra de tu padre contigo cuando eras tan sólo un bebé y la última… una fotografía tuya con un recorte en donde hablaban de tus logros en el deporte del Beyblade. Un sentimiento reconfortarte te invadió… pero a la vez te sentiste traicionado…

¿Por qué si ella sabía que estabas bien y dónde encontrarte, nunca te buscó?

Miraste confundido a la mujer, deseabas hacerle tantas preguntas pero habías prometido ir y sólo decir lo necesario para no obtener más de lo que necesitabas escuchar. Tomaste una silla y la colocaste frente a la camilla. Te mantuviste absorto en tus recuerdos del pasado – lo poco que recordabas con ella- y sonreías tontamente del hecho de imaginas y rememorar esos días.

Pasaron quince minutos y te sentiste cansado de haber permanecido inmóvil por tanto rato. Te levantaste y miraste por la ventana a esplendorosa vista de la capital rusa. Recordaste en ese momento un verano especial. No podías jurarlo, pero podías decir que había sido en 1993. En tu corta vida sólo conocías el pequeño pueblo en el que tu familia tenía la humilde vivienda que les brindaba tantas comodidades. Esa vez tu madre te había llevado al centro de Moscú, a una pequeña feria. Allí fue la primera vez que viste un Beyblade. Tu mamá se percató del brillo en tus ojos amatista al verlos y por ello invirtió el dinero sobrante de las compras en un Beyblade para ti. Esa tarde de verano que vivías en ese momento, reflejaba tus recuerdos de aquel día, de aquella madre cariñosa.

Te volteaste hacia ella y viste que había despertado. Tu corazón se aceleró y sentiste una extraña presión en tu pecho. Te exigiste controlarte y casi instantáneamente volviste a la normalidad. Esperaste a ver si ella te llamaba o al menos demostraba reconocerte. Pudiste contemplar como lentamente sus ojos se humedecían e intentaba decir algo.

¡Yura!- articuló finalmente- Yura, eres tú, no puedo creerlo- mencionó asombrada y con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Vine a decirte algo- contestaste sin demostrar debilidad o aflicción alguna, tu madre detuvo en seco su emoción al ver tu seriedad- Te he estado buscando desde hace algunos meses…

Siento mucho que…-

Espera, por favor…- interrumpiste su disculpa- te he buscado para decirte que … te perdono- finalizaste y fue así como sentiste que el pedo que habías llevado durante esos 13 años desaparecía.

Yura… yo- tartamudeó ella.

No es necesario nada de tu parte, sólo vine a decirte eso- replicaste y luego abriste la puerta para así salir de esa habitación.

No quisiste ver la reacción de tu madre, por eso te fuiste tan pronto. No querías saber si la habías puesto triste ni siquiera qué pensaba al respecto. Pues al fin tu alma se había quitado esa carga que llevaba.

¿Todo en orden?- escuchaste decir a una voz conocida, era Boris que estaba acompañado por Iván, Sergei y Kai, esperándote en las afueras del hospital.

Sí- replicaste calmadamente y con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los demás asintieron ante tu respuesta positiva y subieron al jeep.

Tres meses después ella murió, ha habido un llanto silencioso en tu corazón desde ese día, pero se apacigua cada vez que recuerdas que tuviste una última oportunidad para verla. Y sobre todo, la oportunidad de perdonarla.


End file.
